


Get It

by silentdescant



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Collars, Friends to Lovers, Kink Discovery, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is curious about Mitch's fashion choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get It

**Author's Note:**

> I've been needing some kink and it's my birthday so I decided to indulge myself. Set present day, with Mitch bald and embracing bondage collars as fashion statements.

"This makes me wanna just--" Scott hooks his finger in the little silver loop on Mitch's choker and tugs--gently--and Mitch sways sideways like he's drunk, following the motion of Scott's hand even after he lets go. "Whoa," Scott says, catching him quickly at the shoulder.

"Why do you think I wear it?" Mitch asks, like the answer is obvious. Scott doesn't see the appeal of enticing people to drag him around by the throat, but he's not Mitch, and Mitch clearly gets something out of it.

"You want guys to pull it?" Scott asks.

"Some guys." Mitch bares his throat in Scott's direction, either an invitation or a demonstration. His eyes are closed and he looks enraptured, and his own hand creeps up until his fingers are grazing the leather band.

Scott touches the back of Mitch's hand, then the choker. He watches Mitch's lips part as he exhales like this is a really sensual thing, and Scott can't actually tell if he's joking. He hooks his finger back in the little metal ring and just holds it there. "Explain it to me," he says.

The sigh and the eyeroll he gets in response are familiar and it makes Scott feel dumb for not getting whatever Mitch thinks is so obvious. He yanks on the ring, jerking Mitch forward a few inches.

This time Mitch gasps, but he's smiling. His eyes are closed and he opens them slowly. "Why'd you do that?" he slurs

"Mitch--"

"No, no, this is the thing, this is the explanation, I swear. Why'd you pull?"

"'Cause you were being a brat," Scott replies, which makes Mitch's grin wider.

"Oh, this is good," Mitch says.

Scott lets some of his frustration seep into his tone. He grits his teeth and says, "You're not explaining."

Mitch closes his eyes again and drags his teeth over his lip. "Yeah," he sighs.

Scott twists his finger. The choker twists with him. It tightens around Mitch's neck, digging into his skin. "Mitch," he snaps.

"You get it now," Mitch says. His voice is strained but he's clearly thrilled.

"I don't get it." Scott suddenly realizes how close he is to Mitch, how much he's looming over Mitch, how he's baring his teeth right in Mitch's face. He wants to devour Mitch. He wants to bite the exposed, pale column of Mitch's throat. He wants to bruise Mitch's red, red lips. He wants to keep Mitch absolutely still with his finger locked into the choker like it's a handle.

He lets go.

He steps back.

"Wait."

"Babe," Mitch whispers.

"Wait, wait."

Mitch is cautious now, his head tilted curiously. "You get it now."

He does.

It's frightening.

"It's okay," Mitch tells him. "Everything's okay. Whatever you felt is okay."

Scott doesn't understand it the way Mitch does, and that's part of what scares him. He doesn't see the appeal for Mitch; he sees the appeal for himself. This is one of those fetishes that has a yin and a yang, and they're on opposite sides of it.

"You like it?" Scott asks.

Mitch's face is open and honest. He's not hiding that he liked it. He raises an eyebrow. "Didn't you?"

Scott bites his lip and swallows the awkwardness. He nods. "Yeah, I did."

Mitch rolls his head back, exposing his neck to Scott. He's grinning again. "Then let's get outta here," he says softly, holding Scott's gaze, "and I can explain in a little more... detail."

"If you had hair, I'd pull it right now," Scott mutters. Instead he drapes his arm around Mitch's shoulders and lays his palm flat against Mitch's sternum. He can feel Mitch's heart racing, and the flutter of his throat between his collarbones as he swallows. Scott steers them toward the door and they fall into step easily, synchronicity born of a decade of friendship. The fluidity of this change makes Scott nervous.

Until Mitch puts his hand over Scott's and murmurs, "You're a natural." And just like that, Scott is as confident as he ever is, and the fear melts into excitement. Mitch is his best friend, and they fit together, and they're going to have so much fun.


End file.
